


Unspoken Allegiances

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be a Kyprish King one day and he will father a new dynasty, but the Queen already has a Consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Allegiances

It began with a bow, with an almost-woman pressing soft skin to the hand of her girl-queen. It started with a ring, gold and black rock and copper, a promise she had never expected and never hoped for.

 

Dovasary Haiming Temaida Balitang would marry, for politics, for stability, for heirs, but Dove gave her ring to Aly Homewood and though no one spoke of it, it was she was was the Queen's consort.

 

When Aly left the Royal Suite in the pre-dawn hours, if she was seen there was no judgement, no rumours, the Kyprish loved their Queen and for her they would love the woman in the shadows who had brought their Queen to them.

 

They never spoke of the way Dove would smile when her spymaster teased her for her seven rings and six necklaces or the way Aly's hands would linger as she removed what she considered excess and gaudy.

 

There was never any question of where they would find their Queen when tragedy struck, or instead when it was a time for joy. They would find her curled in the lone comfortable chair in her spymaster's office (a chair no other person was ever seen to sit in) watching Aly, whether the news was joyous or disastrous.

 

And they knew that when Dovasary married the list of attributes that Nuritin was looking for would very quietly include tolerance. Because the Queen wouldn't be their Queen without her Spymaster.


End file.
